gaborcsupoarleneklaskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaahh!!! Real Monsters
Aaahh!!! Real Monsters is an American animated television series about adolescent monsters in training, developed by Klasky Csupo, Inc. for the television network Nickelodeon. The show ran for four seasons on Nickelodeon's main United States cable channel and was rerun on Nicktoons Network for the first four years of the channel's life. This was the first Nickelodeon series to be owned by Viacom. The show focuses on four monsters in particular (Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, and Gromble). Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina are young monsters who attend an institute for monsters under a city dump and learn to frighten humans. Gromble is the headmaster of this institute. Many of the episodes revolve around the three young monsters making it to the surface in order to perform "scares" as class assignments to please Gromble. History ﻿Before the final title for the series was chosen, which took over 5 years, the series had the tentative title Monsters. The characters guest-starred in the 1999 Rugrats episode #106 "Ghost Story". Before that, David Eccles, the voice of Krumm, provided the monster voice coming from under Chuckie's bed. Storyline ﻿The episodes follow the adventures of Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm, three young monsters attending a monster school whose headmaster is Gromble. Ickis (voiced by Charlie Adler) is a small magenta monster who due to his large ears is often confused with a bunny rabbit. He is the son of Slickis, who was the academy's most renowned student and Gromble's favorite. Oblina (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh) comes from a wealthy monster family, and is considered by Gromble to be his best student. She is shaped like a black and white, upside down candy cane. One of her favorite methods of scaring humans is reaching within herself and pulling out her internal organs, and she has considerable talent for shapeshifting into various terrifying forms. She also has a talent for inducing nightmares in humans, by sticking her finger in their ear and tickling their brains while they sleep. Like the rest of his family, Krumm's eyeballs are not attached to his body, and are usually seen carried in his hands; if he requires the use of both hands, he can carry his eyes in his mouth. His most valuable tool in scaring is his overwhelming armpit stench as well as using his eyeballs. Gromble (or "the Gromble") (voiced by Gregg Berger) is a tall, green-gray monster with two tufts of head hair, a beard and a tail, and wears a belt and a red pump on each of his four feet. Along with Ickis, he is one of the few monsters who can hear the Pool of Elders, the source of monster existence that is made of the very substance of fears. Gromble's assistant, Zimbo (voiced by Tim Curry) is a monster who resembles a bee with one mammalian leg and a humanoid face with green hair. The monsters frequently face Simon the Monster Hunter (voiced by James Belushi), a human who is determined to prove that monsters exist. He wears a thick-collared jacket and glasses. Recurring characters *The Snorch – Voiced by David Eccles. *Slickis – Ickis' father. Voiced by Billy Vera. *Horvak – Krumm's father. *Mama Gromble – The Gromble's mother. *Sublima – Oblina's mother. *Skeetch – Oblina's father. *Bradley – The monsters' only human friend, a 10-year-old boy who befriended Ickis. Voiced by Brett Alexander. *The Shroink – An elderly monster *Dizzle – A female monster student who likes Ickis Episodes ﻿''Main article: List of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters episodes'' Category:TV Shows